The invention relates to a process for the selective covering of predetermined crystal facets (crystal planes) during the growth, and in particular the epitaxial growth of group III-nitrides (in short: III-N), especially of (Al, Ga, In) N, as well as processes for the preparation of freestanding III-N layers and of devices or components, as well as to products such as optoelectronic and electronic devices obtained by such processes.